Day In Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's Office
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: What happens in the main office of the 10th Division when we aren't looking? Lots of things. And we get a glimpse at just how many funny things happen every day. One-Shot. Pairing: HitsuMatsu.


* * *

I wanted to make a story about a partly normal day in the main office of the 10th Division. So now we get to enjoy the funny and hilarious things that Rangiku and Toshiro endure when we're not watching them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or characters involved. I wish i did though.

Pairings: Hitsugaya/Matsumoto.

This is a One-Shot.

**A Day In Hitsugaya And Matsumoto's Office**

"Good morning Taicho!!" Matsumoto shouted happily as she skipped into the main office of the 10th division. "I think you mean afternoon, you're late again!" Hitsugaya said with an impatient look, eyes closed, arms crossed.

"But Taicho, it was such a beautiful morning, I decided to enjoy it while frolicking around the compound." She said with a distant look, as if she was reminiscing the morning.

"Why don't you just admit you went out drinking again and woke up with a hangover, and then spent the morning trying to regain soberness?" He said, one eye open.

"Now why would I admit it when I never did such a thing?" She said with her pout.

Suddenly the door opened and Ikkaku bent in through the door. "Hey, Rangiku! That was some drinking contest, Kira is still hung over from it! Aw man, we gotta do that again later tonight!" He laughed as he appeared to be dragging Kira around.

The door shut and she looked nervously at Hitsugaya. "I rest my case." He simply said.

"Aw Taicho, I couldn't help myself, you know I can't resist when people offer to buy me a drink, especially when they mention a drinking contest. I do have a reputation to uphold, I can't be refusing things that'll ruin me." She said laughing while rubbing the back of her head.

"Meanwhile you leave me here all alone to do all this paperwork that always manages to stack up because you neglect your duties and take naps all day- Matsumoto! Are you even listening?!" He shouted.

"Of course!" She said, laughing. "Then what did I just say?" He asked, glaring at her with narrow eyes.

"Uh, you said something about wanting pudding as a reward for not neglecting paperwork and taking a nap?" She asked and he felt like a volcano right then. "Matsumoto!" He said through clenched teeth. "Alright alright, calm down Taicho. I know! How about I go and make you some fresh green tea, and then we can finish that paperwork?" She asked.

He thought about it for a second. "Fine, but if your not back in ten minutes, I'm coming to find you, so don't fool around, or ditch work. Understand?" He asked, still glaring, he suspected something.

"Of course, Taicho. I'll be back!" She said and skipped out of the office. He just sighed and went back to the paperwork.

* * *

Matsumoto hummed to herself as she glided through the compound to the little kitchen that was in the farthest corner of the 10th division, all divisions had a kitchen for tea, or making little snacks during working hours.

She entered the kitchen and found Ikkaku and Kira in the middle of the floor. "Guys, what're you doing in the middle of the kitchen floor, in my division?" She asked.

"Well, Kira had trouble getting sober, so i had to come here and find that sober concoction you made a while back, and well, he kinda drank too much." He laughed weakly holding up a bottle and Matsumoto stiffened.

"Wait a second, how much is too much? How much did he drink?" She asked, she looked as if she was staring death in the face. "Oh, about three cups." He said holding up Matsumoto's brand new teacups.

"You idiot!!" She shouted and it could probably be heard throughout the whole division.

* * *

Hitsugaya looked up from his work, a confused look appeared on his face. "What the?" He muttered and got up and walked to the door. "On second thought, i don't wanna know." He concluded and just went back to his seat and his work.

* * *

"What? What's the matter?" Ikkaku asked, three cups sounded like no big deal. "That wasn't my sober concoction! That was my sake from four months ago! If anything, you made him more drunk and you practically killed us!!" Matsumoto quickly went through all the cabinets.

"And my sober concoction is gone! I think we used it up the last time we had a drinking contest!" Ikkaku began freaking out. "This is bad! If Shūsuke-Taicho or Zaraki-Taicho find us like this, we're both dead!" Ikkaku said helping her look through the cabinets while Kira lay on the floor, apparently halucinating there was a fly on his nose.

"You think you've got it bad, Hitsugaya-Taicho only gave me ten minutes to get tea and get back. And i've already been gone for seven! If i'm not back in three minutes, he'll find me and drag me into the dark depths of the hideous invention called paperwork!" She whined as she began throwing things out of the cabinets.

"No way, you'll get it light, Zaraki-Taicho will try and get me to fight him, and the only way to get away when you fight him is to defeat him! I gotta get that sober concoction!" He said, he was still pretty hung over himself.

"Okay, wait! If i hurry, i can make another one, but we gotta find the recipe! I think it's in a drawer!" She said and began rummaging through the drawers, while Ikkaku pulled them all the way out and dumped them. Making a bigger mess.

"I'm not seeing it Rangiku!" He panicked. Kira was still swatting an invisible fly.

"I found it!" She said happily as she read it. "Okay it says i need a cup of the original alcohol we consumed." She said and checked the fridge. "I knew it was safe to keep a secret bottle. Okay next is three raw eggs." She pulled out the carton of eggs.

"Ikkaku, find me that bag of herbal powder!" She said while she got the spoon. "Here, hurry!" He urged handing her the bag.

"Okay, first the sake." She said pouring the cup of sake in a bowl. "Next the powder, then the eggs, and then mix until powder dissolves." She began stirring like crazy. "Here, let me do it!" Ikkaku said pushing her aside and took the spoon and went eight times faster than she did.

(A.N For those that are curious, i made up this recipe, i do not recommend using it for real if you get drunk in the future.)

"Hurry, i've only got a minute and thirty eight seconds before i have to be back in the office!" She urged looking at the clock on the wall.

"Alright! It's dissolved! Now what?" He asked and she poured it into an old sake bottle she used to hold the stuff.

"Drink it!" She said and stomped on his foot. He shouted in pain and she poured it down his throat. He was about to spit it out because it tasted awful but she kept his mouth shut with her hand. He swallowed the bitter liquid.

"Now Kira!" She said and knelt down. "Open his mouth," She said and Ikkaku opened it with his thumb by moving down his chin. She poured it into his mouth and quickly put the concoction in the cabinet, and got out the tea. "I gotta go, see ya later!" She said and zoomed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Hitsugaya stared at the clock on his desk, she had twelve seconds before he would begin to hunt for her. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two-" "I'm back, Taicho!" She called as she flew open the door and set the tea down on his desk.

"With a second to spare." He said staring at her. "Oh, how fabulous." She said and fell to the floor, heaving her breaths. "Um, Matsumoto?" He said, looking down at her.

"Yes sir?" She asked looking up from the floor. "Is there a reason as to why you simply brought a cup with a teabag in it?" He asked holding up the cup.

"What?" She shrieked, she sat up and took the cup he held out. It did have a teabag in it. "Uh, i must've forgot to add the water, sorry." She laughed nervously and he simply glared at the woman before him.

"Mind also explaining why your so out of breath and why i heard you call someone an idiot a few minutes ago?" He asked.

"Uh, well you see i went to the kitchen to get the tea just like i said i would, and Kira and Ikkaku were on the floor, and Ikkaku made Kira drink sake from four months ago thinking it was my sober concoction and so i had to make some more and then i had to make them drink it and i guess i must've forgot to put water in the cup because i was concentrating more on getting back on time..." She went on an on about her kitchen mishap. He held up his hand to stop her.

"Matsumoto?" He said simply. "Yes?" She said, expecting a scolding. "Just go put water in the cup." He smirked and went back to filling out the paperwork. "Uh, yes sir." She said and walked out of the office.

He waited until she was out of hearing range before he broke out into laughter.

* * *

When Matsumoto came back with the tea this time it was the real thing. By this time Hitsugaya had gotten all the laughing out of his system. It was around 3:00 p.m.

"Okay, so you do this stack, and i'll take care of this stack." He said placing a fairly big stack of papers on her desk.

She didn't feel like writing right now. "Uh Taicho-" "I don't wanna hear any excuses to get out of doing it. The last time i let you wander around Seireitei you blew up the kitchen in an attempt to make exploding rice balls for enemies. Which was a stupid idea by the way." He said and went back to his desk.

"But Taicho-" "Not one word of complaint. Just do it. The sooner you do it, the sooner you can leave and do whatever you want." He said as he resumed doing his stack.

"Okay." She said sadly. She wasn't going to get out of paperwork this time.

After an hour of silence she had finished a quarter of the stack before she had fallen asleep with her chin propped on her hand, and her elbow on the desk. She was enjoying her dream. She could see her and Hitsugaya sitting under a tree.

She had her head on his shoulder and looked like he was going to say something, so she lifted her head and moved closer to him so she could hear him. He opened his mouth and, "MATSUMOTO!!" She was knocked out of her dream as she fell out of her chair and onto the floor. "Aww! And it was a good setting too!" She moaned.

"You fell asleep, now get up and get back to work!" He scolded walking back to his desk, apparently he had to get up and scream in her ear.

"Sorry, sir." She said apologetically before resuming her boring work.

By the time she reached the halfway point in the giant stack he gave her, she was beginning to feel sleepy again, but if she falls asleep again, he won't just yell at her, he'll probably kick her out of the chair instead of scaring her out of it.

"Taicho?" She said sweetly. "Whatever it is, the answer is no." He didn't look at her he just continued to fill out the forms, he had about a quarter of the stack to go.

"But Taicho, it's an emergency." She whined. "What is it?!" He said, getting more and more irritated.

"Can't i take another ten minutes out of my busy schedule just to go and make myself some tea to keep me awake, or do you want me to drool all over my paperwork, again?" She asked, the last time she did that, he taped her mouth shut for the whole day.

"Fine, but hurry back." He said and resumed his work once again.

"Thank you sir, be right back!" She said as she jogged out of the office. He sighed as he rubbed his temples, she could be too big a handful sometimes, but at least she was actually working instead of saying she was allergic to paperwork, that was the worst excuse not to do paperwork he ever heard.

He heard a knock at the door. "Come in," He sounded and the door slid open and Hinamori Momo come in. "Hi Shiro-chan." She said happily as she waved. "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho, Hinamori. But hello." He said looking up from his paper.

"Where's Matsumoto-san?" She asked, looking at the empty desk that still had half a stack of paperwork left.

"She said she was going to get tea so that she doesn't fall asleep again." He answered and she approached his desk. "Was there a reason you came?" He asked politely, she nodded.

"I came to deliver this file to you, Unohana-Taicho from the 4th division asked me to deliver it since she's taking care of the wounded from the 11th and Isane-Fukutaicho was busy running other errands." She said holding out an envelope to him.

He took it and opened it. _Hitsugaya-Taicho, it has come to my attention that your Fukutaicho has given Madarame Ikkaku and Izuru Kira a foul substance that they said was used to make them sober after consuming too much alcohol. They have come down with a stomach virus and will not be attending work for a couple of days. Please inform your Fukutaicho that she must report to my division as soon as possible. _

"Signed Unohana Retsu, of the 4th division." He read and sighed. "Sounds like Matsumoto-san has done something bad again." Hinamori said. "Yup, and she's going to get it bad when she gets back." He said and put the letter back in the envelope.

"Well, that's all. See you later Shiro-chan." She waved as she trotted out of his office. "Hitsugaya-Taicho!" He shouted as he ran out the door.

"Dammit, i hate that nickname!" He complained as he went back to writing his report.

Several seconds later: "Taicho! I'm back, and i'm fully awake now!" Matsumoto said giddily as she re-entered the office.

Hitsugaya stood up and stood by the side of his desk, arms crossed, eyes narrow. "Something about that look tells me i'm in for a rude awakening to something." She said, staring at his figure.

"I received a notice from Unohana-Taicho saying that you gave a foul substance to Ikkaku and Izuru-Fukutaicho and now they both have a stomach virus, mind explaining that?" He asked holding up the envelope. "I told you about that earlier, you simply said to go put water in the teacup." She said in defense.

"It doesn't matter, you are wanted to report to her division immediately. Now!" He said and she shook at that last word.

"Yes sir." She said and exited the office.

She walked to the 4th division and was suddenly pulled out of the hall and into an unoccupied office. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed until she realized who kidnapped her. Ikkaku and Kira.

"What? I thought you guys were in the 4th division with stomach virus?" She asked, they appeared fine.

"No way, in fact quite the opposite." Kira said. "Yeah, that concoction helped so much we felt totally normal within twenty minutes." Ikkaku added. "But then why did i get that summons?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well, there's this sake joint in Rukongai and they're having a huge party to celebrate their 20th anniversary, and that's not the best part, it's the Great Sake Tiger Keep." Kira announced and Matsumoto gasped. "The biggest and best sake shop of them all?!" She asked.

"The very same, and so we asked Unohana-Taicho to sign a summons to get you out of the office so that we could go." Ikkaku said. "But don't we need to be on a list or something?" Matsumoto asked.

"Nope, it's a free party for high ranked shinigami." Kira mentioned. "So what're we waitin for, let's go before Hitsugaya-Taicho finds out i'm gone!" Matsumoto said and they shunpo-ed out of the office and out of Seireitei.

* * *

Hitsugaya put the last sheet of the paperwork in the finished pile. He looked at the clock, it read 6:26 p.m. "Damn, where the hell is she? She should've been back by now." He said and got up and walked out of the office.

He walked all the way to the 4th division and knocked on the main office door. "Come in," He heard a soft female voice call.

He stepped in and approached Unohana's desk. "Hitsugaya-Taicho, what can i do for you?" She asked, he looked confused. "I was wondering if you knew where Matsumoto was?" He asked simply. She looked confused herself.

"No, i haven't seen her at all today. Or anyone today for that matter. I've been busy with paperwork and patients all afternoon. Except Kira and Ikkaku came and asked for my signature." Something in his mind clicked, he was duped. "So you haven't seen Matsumoto at all?" He asked. She shook her head.

"What about Kira and Ikkaku, what did they want the signature for?" He asked.

"I don't know, but Madarame and Izuru were going to a party this evening, in Rukongai." She clarified by showing him a flyer she had confiscated earlier.

He took it and read it carefully. "Celebrate our 20th anniversary in the 35th district of Rukongai, all high ranked shinigami drink free. At The Great Sake Tiger Keep." He read, that was the keyword: Free. He handed the flyer back to Unohana and stepped out of the office. "Rangiku is in so much trouble." She commented before going back to work.

"I should've known that the summons was a fake. I should've known she'd planned to go to that damn party. She ditched work and i am going to give her the biggest shouting session she has ever endured!" He said through gritted teeth as he stomped out of the compound and into Rukongai.

* * *

"Go go Rangikuuuu!" Kira cheered as she chugged the entire bottle of sake in ten seconds. "Next, please!" She slurred. Ikkaku was laughing hard as she fell off the stool.

"We are so wasted!" Kira announced. "Yeah, i'd like to see that concoction work now!" Ikkaku bet as he chugged his 12th glass of sake.

"I think we should have a race!" Matsumoto announced, lifting her glass.

"Sure, what're the rules?" Kira asked. "SSSSimple, drink assss many cupssss assss you can in one minute!" She slurred all her s's. "Soundsss easy enough!" Ikkaku said. "Then go!" She said and they began speed drinking thorugh glass after glass of sake.

In one minute they stopped and counted glasses. "I win!!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "No, i did, i got one more than you!" Ikkaku claimed. "No, that's my glass, all your glasses are over there!" She said pointing to the other side of the table. "Oh, okay you won!" He said and his head dropped to the table as he laughed up a storm.

"I think maybe we should get back, before our captains know we're gone..." Kira suggested.

"MATSUMOTO!!" They heard, in fact, _all _of Rukongai could hear it. "Too late, mine already doesss." Matsumoto said as she sat still, really still.

"Matsumoto, you are in SO much trouble!" She heard someone say evilly behind her, suddenly the air felt colder. _Oh god!_

"Now Taicho i can explain! You see i thought it was a real summons, and i was on my way when these two kidnapped me and brought me here, then i couldn't resist so i stuck around thinking i'd only be here for a few minutes, but then i had one too many and i didn't wanna leave-" She was explaining as she turned around and stopped when she saw his face.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. Any. Excuses." He said through clenched teeth and his fists were clenched so tight they were white.

"Uh sir, if you gotta blame anyone blame these two!" She said pointing at Kira and Ikkaku, who were already backing away. "Matsumotooo!" He growled as he stomped to her and grabbed the back of her collar and dragged her off the stool and down the streets of Rukongai.

"H-Hey. Taicho, come on! Don't be so mad at me..." She pouted as she struggled to keep on her feet as she walked backwards. "Shut it! I will be angry if i damn well please! And you are gonna get it when we get back to the office!" He said angrily and continued dragging her.

_I'm so dead this time... _She cried in her mind, and kept a constant pout.

"But sir, it was all Ikkaku and Kira's idea! They- OW!" She shouted as she lost her footing and her legs began dragging on the ground. "I said shut it! I don't want to hear it, they'll get their punishments later from their own captains." She looked up at him and he didn't once turn his head to look at her.

"You are going to be buried in so much paperwork, so much that you won't want to even look at another sake bottle." He growled.

She gulped, could he really do that? She didn't struggle because it was pointless from her position. He didn't say anything more after that nor did he look at her. Often she would cry out in pain because her legs were being dragged over rocks and twigs everywhere.

Hitsugaya smirked when they were going through the gate, Jidanbo found it very hard to hold in his laughter. Matsumoto put her hands up to her face to cover it from the wandering eyes in Seireitei. She was going to hear about this tomorrow from several shinigami.

Hitsugaya dragged her all the way through Seireitei and every division until they arrived back at the main office of the 10th division.

As soon as he opened the door he stepped to the side and tossed her into the office. "Kyaaa!!" She screamed as she flew into the room and landed on the floor behind the couch.

_He couldn't aim a few more inches to the left._ She whined in her mind, she wouldn't dare say that aloud.

When she righted herself into a sitting up position, she turned to see her Taicho standing over her, with rope in his hand. Her face went into shock. "N-Now T-Taicho, what're you g-gonna do with that?" She asked as she backed away from him. "I'm going to make sure you do your work this time." He growled as he approached her. Only a deafening scream could be heard from the office.

* * *

"There, now you shouldn't get yourself out of doing the last of that paperwork." He said, clapping his hands together to get the dust from the rope off his hands.

He had dragged her into her chair and tied her to it. Her hands were only free enough to hold the pen and reach her paperwork. "Now you'll be released once that stack is completed. And to be sure you do it, i'm going to watch you until it's all done." He said, sitting on the couch and crossing his arms.

"Is tying me to the chair necessary if your watching me?" She asked and made a worthless attempt to reach back and try to undo the knot. But he put the knot too high up to reach it, and Haineko was against the wall too far out of her reach.

_How stupid of me to put it all the way over there in the first place..._ She thought.

"It wouldn't be necessary if you had done the work in the first place." He finally answered. "But i told you, it was all Kira and Ikkaku's idea!" She defended, why don't they get a punishment?

"Yes, but you should've done the honorable and more smart decision and walked away, instead you brought this on yourself, now shut up and get busy." He commanded. She sighed in defeat and grabbed the pen, and began working.

She was going to kill Ikkaku and Kira for this! She swore by all that was holy she was going to murder them!

_2 Long Hours Later..._

After two, very long, very silent hours, she finally finished her work. "Taicho, i'm done." She said. When she received no answer she looked towards the couch and saw that her taicho had actually fallen asleep on the couch.

At first she wanted to shout at him to wake him up, but then she thought again. _He must be exhausted with all this stress about paperwork, and Aizen. Captains have been working overtime. Especially him. I should let him sleep. But how the hell am i gonna get out of these ropes now?! _She thought drastically.

She was going to have to make the chair move and reach Haineko to cut the ropes. She quietly made a motion and stood, chair and all, and tiptoed to Haineko. Good thing her hands were free enough to make a good reach for it.

As soon as she had Haineko grasped tightly in her hands, she quietly began cutting the ropes. After about a minute and thirty six seconds of cutting, she was free.

"Ah, freedom never felt so good!" She whispered delightfully.

She looked toward her sleeping captain and quietly walked to the couch. She knelt down to make sure he was asleep, he was. He was making light, barely audible breaths, and he looked so peaceful in his sleep too. He was so deep in his sleep, he actually let his constant furrowed brows loose. He looked pretty cute in his sleep too.

But he always hated being called cute, even by her. No matter how cute he really was, he hated hearing it. Rangiku smiled. He looked so relaxed and calm, he must've gotten joy out watching her work. She frowned then.

**_I say you should draw a mustache on his face as payback for doing that._** Haineko growled. Rangiku chuckled a quiet laugh. _No, i deserved it, and he deserves a good rest. I'll get back at him tomorrow. _Rangiku thought and then stood up.

She walked over to the closet and pulled out the blanket she brought to use whenever she had a nap on the couch. She unfolded it and gently covered him with it. In response he snuggled more into it, that made her laugh.

"He really is cute when he sleeps." She whispered, she had always wondered what he'd look like in his sleep.

She didn't feel like leaving him there, he'd probably want an explanation in the morning. She she folded her arms on the couch next to him and layed her chin on her forearm.

Then she felt a sudden urge. An urge that she really wanted to do. When was she ever gonna get another perfect opportunity like this? So she took a chance.

She lifted her head and hesitantly leaned over his, and then very lightly and gently, pressed her lips to his. They were so soft and warm despite him being an ice user.

Soon, sooner than she wanted, she parted with him and looked to see if she had woken him up. No. But the sweetest thing happened, she saw him smile! She knew he was still asleep because his breathing remained the same, but he was actually smiling in his sleep!

She smiled herself and layed her head back down. Her eyes were still watching him sleep and then soon she herself fell asleep.

After a few seconds she was snoring lightly and Toshiro opened his eyes, and looked over at her with a smirk. "Idiot..." He whispered and went back to sleep with a smile on his face.

Guess he wasn't really asleep after all...

* * *

And that's it! I don't really know if Toshiro was really awake the whole time or not, but if he was, he's a very good actor. Must've got it from watching Rangiku sleep. Oh well, wasn't that a nice story? Review if you think it was. It was fun writing.

Laterz!! RedPearlVoice.


End file.
